The present invention relates to a tensile force absorbing anchoring in concrete or another hard material, comprising an anchoring member and a hole in the material for receiving said member.
For anchoring a structure in concrete, such as a ceiling suspended from a concrete joist, plugs and/or expanding members are used which are entered into holes sunk into the concrete and which are tightened in the holes with the aid of screw or bolt means. Whether plugs or expanding members are employed, the anchoring in concrete is difficult and time-consuming and costly, as well, not the least by reason of the holes required for these known anchoring members having to be comparatively deep for affording the necessary strength, and of such depth, as a rule, that the reinforcements below the concrete surface are often encountered on sinking the holes. This considerably delays and makes costlier the sinking of the holes to a depth required for proper strength, or may entail breaking off the preparing of the holes before reaching the necessary depth, thereby causing the anchoring strength to be insufficient.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a concrete anchoring free from the afore mentioned drawbacks and being such that it does not require any screw or bolt means for its securing or clamping in a hole, thus making for a quicker mounting than when known plugs or expanding members are used, which further requires only a considerably lesser depth of hole than the known anchoring members and in spite of this affords a strength which is improved over that attained with known anchoring means of the plug or expanding-member type, and which can be mounted quickly and in a simple manner. To a speedy mounting an important contribution is offered therethrough that the depth of the anchoring hole may be reduced considerably when practising the invention.
These objects and others are attained by providing a structure according to the present invention the characteristics defined in the claims.